Take Me Down
Lyrics I've got a diamond for a heart My eyes glow in the dark They never ever hurt me easy I've got a wither for a soul And many evil goals I prowl on your world for no reason Disturbing the villages I won't give them rest These shadowy nights I lurk and bring dread A dangerous man who wouldn't really die They know my name as Herobrine Through the night They all fear me Face my pickaxe, a weapon so deadly Scorching lights They can't blind me With my eyes Nobody can take me Through the night They all fear me Face my pickaxe, a weapon so deadly Scorching lights They can't blind me With my eyes Nobody can take me DOWN! Nobody, nobody Nobody can take me down I've got an arrow through my heart Some bruises and a scar My body is wounded and messy I've got a wither for a soul And many evil goals I prowl on your world for no reason Disturbing the villages, I won't give them rest These shadowy nights I lurk and bring dread A dangerous man who wouldn't really die They know my name as Herobrine Through the night They all fear me Face my pickaxe, a weapon so deadly Scorching lights They can't blind me With my eyes Nobody can take me DOWN! Nobody, nobody Nobody can take me down Nobody, nobody Nobody can take me Through the night They all fear me Face my pickaxe, a weapon so deadly Scorching lights They can't blind me With my eyes Nobody can take me Through the night They all fear me Face my pickaxe, a weapon so deadly Scorching lights They can’t blind me With my eyes Nobody can take me DOWN! Nobody, nobody (Nobody can take me down!)player with the skin of Radapedaxa sings this part, which Herobrine repeats. The player is just background Nobody can take me down Nobody, nobody (Hey!)player with the skin of Radapedaxa sings this part Nobody can take me DOWN!player with the skin of Radapedaxa and Herobrine sing this part together at the same time, though the player is unheard. Nobody, nobody Nobody can take me down Nobody, nobody (Hey!)player with the skin of Radapedaxa sings this part Nobody can take me down. Summary The dreaded Herobrine attacks a village, armed with a powerful pickaxe and the ability to take an unlimited amount of body damage. He quickly slaughters the town's iron golem and the most of warriors. When he tries to kill the last warrior, the warrior is mortally wounded, but turns into Entity 303, Herobrine's archenemy (some believe that Entity 303 possessed the dying warrior and transferred a large portion of himself into the warrior's body, so as the warrior's spirit left for heaven (or hell), Entity 303 took over the body and transformed it into his own). It is unknown what the enmity is about, but it is suspected by some that Herobrine and Entity 303 are trying to 1-up each other for who can cause the most evil/chaos/destruction. The two engage in a mighty battle, and the song fades out with Entity 303's massive laser beam forcing Herobrine onto the defense with his pickaxe. It is shown by later videos in the series that Herobrine somehow survived the attack (or maybe just respawned in the Nether (because the Nether is pretty much dominated by Herobrine and his various minions, who are all Nether mobs (Wither Skeletons and Zombie Pigmen), but somehow he is unable to control other Nether mobs (Ghasts and Magma Cubes). Herobrine also can control hostile Overworld mobs (Zombies and Skeletons), but lacks control over others (the passive mobs and mobs like the Wolf where they don't become hostile unless you hit them while they are untamed (or tamed to another player))). Video Category:Parody Songs Category:Songs Category:Radapedaxa Category:One Direction Category:Popular Songs Category:Radapedaxa's Herobrine Parody Series